Garm
Garm are an Enemy in ''Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen''. Garm '''are huge, wolf-like quadrupedal beasts that typically appear in packs. Prior to noticing the Arisen or party members, Garm will be rending and eating the corpses of the slain. Garm are necrophagous creatures; the stench of death and rotting corpses attracts them. Their appearances are not entirely random as the Arisen can influence the spawn rate of Garm, however, the more death within Bitterblack Isle, the more likely one or more of these creatures will spawn. Using Rancid Bait Meat will lure one or more of these creatures. Garm belong to the Wolf family of monsters. As such their behavior is similar; however Garm prefer to act alone than work together as a pack. __TOC__ Information and Stats General Info Attacks Rewards *Sinister Fang *Sinister Hide *Beastial Eye *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 *Rift Crystals 400 - 5000 Related quests * The Wages of Death I (slay 5 Garm) Bestiary Refer to the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge section of the Wolves page. Specific techniques * Weak to Lightning. * Getting hit by their mist breath and becoming blinded will grant knowledge. * Causing them to Sleep MAY grant knowledge. The Wolf Strategy scrolls will grant knowledge for all members of the Wolf family which includes Garm. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it may be necessary for Pawns to obtain a combined kill count with Wargs of '''300, either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Tactics (Offensive) *Immune to Blindness. * Strong against Ice enchanted weapons and magic. * Weak against Lightning magic like Levin, Brontide and Fulmination. * Holy based spells like Seism and Holy Focused Bolts also work well. * Vulnerable to Tarred in Oil. Use Oil arrows or Aneled Weapons, then set it alight with High Comestion or a Fire enchanted weapon. Aneled Weapons, which inflict Tarring, are especially effective against Garm. Garm will attempt to physically shake off the oil from their hides when Tarred, during which time they are vulnerable to attacks and unable to mount a viable offense. Employ this tactic to keep them perpetually debilitated and vulnerable. * Vulnerable to Torpor (slow) and Poison. Use a Rusted Weapon to inflict both debilitations simultaneously. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted Weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Vulnerable to Petrification. This will take 30-50 Petrification arrows to accomplish. *Vulnerable to Sleep. Use Sleeper Arrows or High Sopor, a Mystic Knight staff skill. * Vulnerable to Lowered Strength. Use a Dragon's Roost to reduce their physical attack damage by 30%. *Climb the Garm and attack the head, its weak point. Employ the augments Adhesion, Opportunism and Arm-Strength with Gloves of Might for best results. * Striders: follow the above climbing tips and use Hundred/Thousand Kisses. Brain Splitters to the head are very effective. * Rangers: Vulnerable to Sleeper Arrows, Petrifying Arrows and Blast Arrows. Cutting/Shearing Wind is effective and moves the attacker out of the Garm's retaliation range. * Assassins: follow the above climbing tips and use Dire Gouge to kill it quickly. *Magick Archers: Ricochet Hunter in close quarters is brutally effective. Ricochet Hunter has a high stagger and knockback rate which is useful for rescuing pawns. *Mystic Knight: Perfect block the Garm's attacks with Thunder Riposte or Boltstorm Feint; use a Thunder-buffed Ruinous Sigil and Great Cannon trap to destroy them. *Sorcerers: High/Grand Fulmination is extremely effective, even with the long charge time, and is especially effective when coursing through the party's melee pawns when they attack Garm. Exequy/High Exequy can be used to kill Garm when they get stuck, although the time required and stamina expenditure is very high. Tactics (Defensive) * The most important defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all lesser, distracting enemies before engaging the biggest threat. From the start of the battle, shoot down the flying creatures, snipe the magic users from afar, chase down the wolf packs, and defeat the small, weak enemies that can weaken or debilitate the Arisen and pawns while they engage the large, strong enemies. Even if the Arisen has to run all the way up and down the map to accomplish this objective, KILL THE SUPPORT ENEMIES FIRST, TACKLE THE BIGGEST THREAT LAST. * Garm cannot attack targets perched above them. Secure an elevated position and rain down arrows or spells. * Garm cannot attack targets mounting them. The safest place to be may be on their back. * Garm attack patterns are very similar to wolves. Garm will attack in packs when possible, and if caught on fire they will drop and roll to snuff it out. This can be exploited to lock them in an endless stagger. * Garm spew a toxic cloud which can cause Blindness. When the Garm lifts its head up and stands still, it is preparing to spew. The lingering cloud can even blind the party after the Garm is killed. Wear Blind resistant armor and bring debilitation curatives (like Panaceas) for backup. * In some areas of Bitterblack Isle like the Garden of Ignominy, Garm may randomly spawn during or after a battle. Spawning Garm Infinitely *Spawning Garm is very predictable, as any room that spawns a Garm will always consistently spawn Garm, usually in a pack of 2 or 3. The spawn rate and number of Garm spawned may change after defeating Daimon for the first time, but their spawn locations will always remain the same. As with all Necrophagic enemies; the more corpses there are laying around, the more likely these creatures will spawn. *Garm seem to always spawn in the following locations: **Garden of Ignominy (1 Pre-Daimon and x2 in Post-Daimon) ** Vault of Defiled Truth (x3) **The Forgotten Hall (x3 on First Floor) Intuitively the following steps can be taken: :(1) When in the Garden of Ignominy (Or any other location Garm frequently spawn) defeat all enemies Goblin corpses generally attract Garm more often, where Saurian corpses attract Death. that spawn. :(2) Save the game. :(3) Stab the Arisen by using the Godsbane. :(4) Reload the save. :(5) Upon reloading drop a piece of Rancid Bait Meat. Garm will spawn. :(6) Defeat all the Garm. :(7) Zone the area by leaving and then re-enter.Eventually, enemy corpses will decompose. Enemies must be refreshed and killed again. :(8) Repeat the steps 2-7 above to re-spawn Garm again.This procedure can also be used to farm Death. Trivia *In Norse mythology, Garmr or Garm (Old Norse "rag" [1]) is a dog associated with Ragnarök, and described as a blood-stained watchdog that guards Hel's gate. *Garm is also the name of the dog in Farmer Giles of Ham by J.R.R. Tolkien. References *Official Capcom Garm page (Japanese) Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Dark Arisen: Necrophages Category:Wolves Category:Undead Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Beasts Category:3 Star Bestiaries